Bad Habits
by LiliacSkies
Summary: A collection of short stories based on what bad habits the Villain Kids may have picked up on The Isle. **PROMPTS OPEN**
1. 1: Fast Eating

**Bad Habits: A Collection of Short Stories**

 **1) Fast Eating**

It had been a week since their arrival in Auradon, yet the Villain Kids were still baffled by the sheer amount of food Auradon Prep served for every meal.

Their first meal had been a catastrophe. At the sight of the mountains of food served for dinner, the teenagers unleashed the hunger they had been feeling for years and literally attacked the food. Noodles and chicken wings flew everywhere as they piled a mountain of food onto their plates, the Auradon kids watching in both wonder and confusion.

Needless to say, Ben was rather confused as he watched Carlos mix jam sandwiches with meatballs. However, it all became clear when Jay voiced his confusion at the 'fresh taste in his mouth'.

"The people on the Isle of The Lost must be starving," Ben mused during his and Audrey's nightly walks in the Auradon Prep gardens.

"So? They deserve it," Audrey replied nonchalantly as she rested her cheek on Ben's shoulder.

"No one deserves to go hungry," Ben protested, "Not in this kingdom."

And so, Ben didn't question it when at every meal they ate three times as much as everyone else did. However, he did notice something else, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was a week after their arrival when he realised what it was.

Ben made his way to the table of villains, his own lunch tray holding only an apple and a sandwich. He ignored the way his heart warmed at the sight of Mal, concentrating on the matter ahead.

"Hey guys," Ben greeted, sliding in the empty seat next to Carlos, "You guys okay?"

"Mmph," Carlos nodded, his mouth stuffed with pasta.

"He means to say yes, thank you. I think we've settled in quite nicely," Evie supplied politely, delicately cutting up her burger quickly, "Don't you think so Mal?"

"Huh?" She asked, swallowing a mouthful of chicken, "Oh, yeah. Whatever."

Ben watched as the four scuffled their food down at an incredible speed, Evie taking slightly more care. It was then that Ben decided to address the issue, something that had been bothering him for quite some time now.

"Why do you guys eat so quickly? It's not like someone will steal your food," Ben joked, his smile falling at the sight of the teens expressions.

"They won't?" Carlos asked in surprise, placing the foot back on the plate slowly.

"Of course not, there's plenty to go round," Ben explained lightly, watching in confusion as the others looked at each other.

The table was silent for a few seconds, the Villain Kids looking at each other with a mixture of confusion and sadness. Eventually, Mal cleared her throat, a hard look in her eyes.

"Well," She snapped, "We didn't know that."

She proceeded to stand up from the table, taking her plate with her and swiftly walking out of the dining hall. She was hurriedly followed by Evie, who was then followed by Jay.

"Wait!" Ben called as Carlos stood up.

Carlos turned to look at Ben, an unreadable expression on his face. Ben swallowed down his nerves before continuing.

"I just wanted you guys to know that no one here is going to hurt you," Ben began, "I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you guys on the Isle, but I promise it will be better from now on. Can you tell the others as well, please?"

Carlos paused for a moment, nodding quickly before picking up his food and leaving the dining hall.

Ben just hoped that they could live without fear in his kingdom. They didn't deserve that, and he would make sure they didn't feel like that anymore.

* * *

That night, the four Villain Kids lay in bed, contemplating the day.

Carlos knew that they would be leaving sooner than later. However, Ben's words had really affected him. He'd begun to see the dorm room he shared with Jay like a better home than Cruella's mansion had ever been. He was still haunted by the nights he'd have to scavenge for food through Cruella's bear traps, the scars on his ankles and wrists forever on his body.

Meanwhile, Evie was remembering the hungry nights she'd spent locked in her room, never looking quite skinny enough to please her mother. She'd gone countless days without food, having to steal whatever food she could find in the market and eat it as quickly as she could before her mother caught her. It was her own personal hell, but maybe being in Auradon meant that she could stop fearing her mother's impossible standards.

Jay was remembering the days he'd spent stealing whatever food he could find, eating his ration before his dad could change his mind and take it for himself. He was now able to eat loaves of bread in just under a few minutes, something he'd bragged about back on the Isle. Now, however, he wanted to slow down. He wanted to enjoy whatever food was given to him, because he knew it wouldn't last.

Mal didn't know what to think. Carlos had told them all about what Ben had said, but she didn't know if she had enough trust inside her to believe Ben's words. She'd spent her life never being good enough for her mother, never being _evil_ enough. She'd worked hard for every single thing in her life, including food. Her mother refused to feed her unless she'd proven herself, which rarely happened.

 _But maybe things are different now_ , they all thought, _maybe we can take our time and... slow down._

* * *

The next morning, Ben walked into the dining hall with a perfectly planned apology. However, what he saw shocked him.

The Villain Kids were sat at their usual table, but instead of shovelling the food into their mouths, they were eating slowly. Well, maybe not completely to a normal pace, but Ben could tell they were trying. He still spotted Jay's uneasy stares and Carlos' twitching fingers, but the fact that they felt comfortable enough brought a smile to his face.

And so, after getting his own breakfast, Ben walked to their table, knowing that a new dawn was approaching.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thought I ought to add a small explanation about this fic.**_

 _ **This fic will be a collection of stories based on some bad habits that I imagine the Villain Kids would carry on into Auradon based off the books, the film and my understanding of the characters. Please feel free to leave any prompts in the reviews and I will happily add them to my list of ideas for the stories to include in this fic.**_

 _ **Although I have some unfinished fics and a few unpublished ones, I will be able to regularly update this work as these are short stories/drabbles, as opposed to a more complex plot. I really hope you enjoy these stories, as I think they definetly divulge deeper into the characters and what their lives may have been like.**_

 _ **As always, if you've enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave any suggestions, prompts or opinions in the reviews. Alternatively, feel free to share this story and favourite/follow it for updates. Thank you!**_


	2. 2: Nightmares

**2) Nightmares**

No one really noticed at first. The Auradon kids thought that the rings under their eyes were part of the villain persona, that the haunting look was normal. However, it was after the coronation that they realised that wasn't the case.

It all started when Doug heard screaming coming from Jay and Carlos' room, which happened to be the one next to his. Immediately, he shot out of bed. Now, he definetly wasn't the most courageous person, but he wouldn't back down if someone needed his help. And so, with hurried steps, Doug left his dorm room and began banging on the villains door, too preoccupied to notice Ben walking towards him.

"Did you hear that too?" Ben asked as he reached Doug, eyes wide in panic.

"It woke me up. Do you have a key?" Doug asked in a rush, his nerves getting the best of him.

Ben immediately nodded. Without a second thought, Ben used his key to unlock the dorm room. The two Auradon kids stepped inside the room, but what they found was far from what they'd imagined.

Carlos was now awake in his bed, a faint sobbing carried across the room. Jay was kneeling by his side, alert as ever as he tried to coax his best friend back to sleep, whispering reassuring words. Jay turned to look at the two boys, his gaze hardening as he saw them stare at Carlos.

"Get out," Jay shouted, " _Now!_ "

The two boys left the room without another word.

* * *

The next time someone noticed was only a week later, when Lonnie found Evie alone sobbing in the cafeteria.

"Evie?" Lonnie asked gently, her footsteps silent as she treaded with her slippers on, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Evie sniffled, too distraught to catch Lonnie glancing at the camera above the cafeteria table.

"Are you alright?" Lonnie pressed as she stepped fowards, crouching next to Evie.

"I'm fine," Evie reassured her with a watery smile, "Just a bad dream, that's all. I should be heading back to sleep soon anyway."

"Do you need me to get anything for you?" Lonnie asked with worry as Evie stood up, brushing away her tears.

"I'm fine," Evie said sternly, "Goodnight Lonnie."

As Evie left the room, Lonnie looked at the camera she'd placed on the ceiling the previous night. She may run an anonymous show online, but she wasn't cruel enough to include or even watch the footage that brought Evie in the cafeteria. So, with determination, Lonnie grabbed the camera and deleted the footage of the previous four hours.

She didn't want to risk seeing a single second of it.

* * *

Ben noticed the weird behaviour in the newest arrivals again when Mal fell asleep during a study date. He smiled fondly at his girlfriend sleeping on her books, but the smile quickly turned into a frown at the expression on Mal's face.

She'd begun twitching around as her face morphed into discomfort, her eyes staying shut even when she knocked the book off the table, alerting everyone else in the library of their presence. It was when she started thrashing around that Ben decided to wake her.

"Mal?" He whispered gently as he nudged her arm, "Mal you need to wake up."

Ben was well aware of the number of people staring at them, but he didn't care. He continued to try to wake Mal with no success, vaguely aware of the other VK's approaching the table.

"What's going on?" Evie asked immediately, eyeing Ben's attempts at waking Mal up.

"She won't wake up," Ben explained, and suddenly, the three friends sprung into action.

"Mal, it's okay," Evie whispered in Mal's ear, "Wake up, it's just a bad dream."

And that's when it hit Ben. All four of them had nightmares, far too often than he'd like to imagine. Lonnie had told him about her run in with Evie, and it was only a matter of time before Jay had a similar experience with one of their new friends.

Mal finally awoke with a startle, a scared expression etched upon her face. It was as if she was in pain, however her gaze instantly hardened at the sight of Ben in front of her.

"Let's get you out of here," Jay whispered as he glared at anyone staring at them, Evie and Carlos helping Mal up quickly and quietly.

In just a few seconds, they were gone, but Ben didn't miss the way Mal's eyes had teared up. And Mal never cried.

* * *

They knew it wasn't normal. They knew they shouldn't have night terrors every night, and that they should be able to dream. But they just... Couldn't.

Mal avoided Ben for the rest of the week after the study date incident, deciding to lock herself in her room and search Maleficent's spell book for a cure for nightmares (which, unfortunately, didn't seem to exist). It wasn't that she was ashamed, but she didn't like people seeing her weaker side. It made her feel vulnerable, and the fact that Ben had seen it hadn't quite settled well with her.

Mal tended to have the least vocal nightmares. She'd only woken up screaming a few times, whilst Carlos ended up having to be calmed down more often than not. Evie usually woke up sobbing, unable to remember what she'd dreamt about, and would only calm down after a few hours. However, Jay would talk in his sleep, sometimes raising his voice to a yell. It was horrible, unfair and tough, but life wasn't fair for the four of them.

"Maybe I could make my own potion," Mal muttered, flipping to the potions section of the spell book.

She wouldn't let anyone else see her vulnerable, no matter what.

She was so engrossed in her potion reading that she didn't notice Ben entering the room until he was standing next to her bed, coughing awkwardly.

"Ben!" She exclaimed, her cheeks going red, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I haven't seen you for days," Ben explained, "Can I sit?"

Mal nodded slowly, still finding the whole ordeal painfully awkward, "Well, here I am."

"I just wanted to let you know that there's nothing to be ashamed of," Ben began, taking Mal's hands in his, "We all get nightmares sometimes, and I'm not looking for you to tell me all about them, but I want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk."

Mal nodded slowly, biting her tongue to prevent her from telling him that it wasn't a scarce occurrence, that they always dreamt in terrors. However, she decided not to, squeezing her boyfriends hands instead.

* * *

It was the final straw when Audrey witnessed one of Jay's nightmares.

They were on the way back from a Tourney game, the cheerleaders and the players sharing the bus. They'd won yet another game, however everyone had noticed the way Jay was acting, yawning and closing his eyes far too often. In fact, as soon as they'd all climbed onto the bus, he'd fallen asleep.

Audrey had decided to sit next to Jay to finish up on some homework, knowing that Jay wouldn't be able to distract her in his sleepy haze. Little did she know how wrong she was.

Only ten minutes after having left, Jay began stirring. He had a frown set on his face, definetly not going unnoticed by Audrey.

"Don't..." Muttered Jay in his sleep, "Don't touch... Me..."

"Jay?" Audrey asked in confusion, setting her homework aside, "You're sleeptalking."

"Stop it dad..." Jay mumbled, "Leave my friends alone..."

"Jay!" Audrey ended up shouting once Jay had started thrashing around, "Jay wake up!"

Jay woke up startled, looking around tiredly. He shied away from Audrey's prying eyes, but she wouldn't back down. Immediately, she came up with a plan, sending Jane a speedy text.

She may have not liked the VK's at first, but she wasn't cruel. She wasn't going to watch people suffer.

* * *

They didn't know how to explain it, but they didn't need to.

A week after Jay's game, hot mugs of tea had started appearing on their bedside table. Well, at least they hoped it was tea. It was soothing, making them drowsy at the sheer smell of the drink.

And the most wonderful thing? They didn't have nightmares after drinking it. They didn't have dreams at all in fact, something they were ecstatic by.

Audrey might've not admitted it, but she was the mastermind behind the tea, having the Fairy Godmother enchant the mugs to refill every night. And although she may not have been able to give them dreams, she was still able to give them a peaceful night. She knew that they'd soon make memories in Auradon, memories which they'd be able to forever dream about.


	3. 3: Fear of Physical Contact (1)

**3) Fear of Physical Contact**

 _TW: Allusions to child abuse_

Ever since a young age, the children on the Isle of The Lost learnt that there was no such thing as physical affection. They learnt that gang activity was the closest someone got to friends, and that love was weakness.

However, when the four VK's arrived in Auradon, they quickly learnt that things were different here.

No one was afraid to touch each other. No one shied away from a handshake or a pat on the back, Audrey even making Ben wrap an arm around her! It was as if the world had been spun upside down for the four of them, even more so when they were too expected to know the social norms for physical contact.

For example, Jay didn't know that it was uncommon to hit someone as a greeting. He soon found out it wasn't when he landed himself detention after doing it to one of his teachers. Evie soon followed in the confusion when she refused to take a pencil from Doug in fear that their fingers may brush.

The four didn't fear the contact itself, but they feared what came afterwards. Carlos expected every handshake and every touch to turn into a violent hit, a habit his mother had. Mal expected every brush of the shoulder to turn into a slap, and Evie expected the simplest handshake to turn into a pinch and a punch. Jay was used to it all and had learnt not to fear it, which is why he felt so comfortable in Tourney.

However, the real shocker came on Mal's first date.

Ben had just driven them back to the school, and they were now standing outside Mal's room, sharing a goodnight wish.

"Well, this is me," Mal said awkwardly as she rubbed her arm, "I had a surprisingly good time today, apart from when you nearly drowned."

"So did I," Ben smiled before asking, "Can I hug you goodnight?"

Mal furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Hug?"

"Well, I thought a kiss might've been too forwards for our first date," Ben explained with a blush, rubbing his head awkwardly.

"Whats a hug?" Mal blurted out, "Is it like, a handshake?"

Ben's face fell, "You've never had a hug before?"

"Not that I know of," Mal shrugged, "We didn't really date on the Isle, so I don't really know what we're meant to do."

Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even without the love spell, his heart still beat furiously for Mal. The idea that she'd never experienced something so simple like a hug broke is heart, and really made him question how the villains treated their kids.

"A hug is when two people embrace each other," Ben explained as he gently took Mal's hand, "Like this."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her back. He felt Mal freeze with a whispered 'Oh', and he was about to pull away until he felt Mal's own arms snake around his neck, holding him tightly.

He didn't know how long they stayed embraced outside the dorm room. It could've been a few seconds, but to Ben, those few seconds meant the whole world. When they finally parted, Mal's face was flushed.

"That was... Nice," She concluded, a hand on the doorknob, "Goodnight Ben."

"Night," Ben nodded, a giddy smile on his face.

He'd deny it if anyone asked him, but as soon as the door closed, he'd fistpumped the air in glee.

That night, however, Mal stayed up late. She could still feel Ben's arms around her, the warmth they made her feel. She wanted to hug him again, whatever a hug was, because she'd never truly felt more loved in her life.

But she knew it was all fake. She knew that Ben's affections were caused by the spell, and not by his real feelings. She'd never admit it out loud, but it hurt.

And then she wondered; would it be too evil to indulge in the hugs once more?

* * *

Evie didn't like touching people. She was a little bit of a germaphobe, knowing what bacteria could cause for her skin, but she also feared the inevitable hurt that came with it. All she'd ever known was pain and sorrow in her life, so no one could really blame her when she flinched away from everyones touch.

And Doug somehow understood that. He never questioned her when she refused his help when standing up from a seat, and somehow understood her boundaries without her ever having to tell him anything.

However, he really didn't expect it when Evie skipped over to him with her chemistry test and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in glee, blabbering about how she'd passed without the magic mirror. He was far too shocked to register the touch itself, let alone what she was saying. It may have only been for a moment, but he was delighted.

And slowly, Evie began opening up. She didn't flinch when he touched her shoulder, and no longer shied away from his touch. It was as if she'd beaten everything her mother had made her believe in with a simple test result, and she was now overcoming fears she didn't know she had.

And Doug was happy to be there for every step of the way.

* * *

Carlos and Jay, after joining the Tourney team, soon learnt that physical contact didn't always mean violence. They learnt that celebratory hugs from their teammates wasn't a bad thing, and that although they may sometimes argue, violence wasn't how they'd express their emotions.

It was a completely new world for the two boys. Both their parents had been ruthless and violent, uncaring of whatever injuries they delivered. In fact, they were utterly confused when Mal began describing what a hug was to them.

But they soon learnt how to adapt. It was what they did: adapt and survive. They made sure not to show any sign of weakness or discomfort when Ben pat them in the back or they shook hands with the coach. It was a new and confusing world, but they were up for the challenge.

And so, the four Villain Kids learnt that maybe all they needed was a hug.


	4. 4: Fear of Love (Mal)

_4: Fear of Love (Mal)_

To Mal, the concept of love was frightening. Her whole life she'd been taught that love made someone weak, that she should never fall in love. She grew up believing that love was fake, something created for the weak of heart to give them hope in their miserable world.

That is, until she met Ben.

She didn't fall in love with him the first moment she met him. That was too ridiculous for Mal. In fact, although she found Ben's familiarity intriguing, Mal instantly disliked the boy. He was everything she wasn't, everything she stood against.

Yet, somehow, she'd fallen for him.

It wasn't love when he sang that ridiculous song to her at the end of the Tourney game. It wasn't love when he asked her on a date. It wasn't love when she rode at the back of his scooter to the enchanted lake, with her arms around him.

It couldn't be love, because love was weakness. Mal may have been many things, but she was _not_ weak.

Yet somehow, she slowly began understanding. She'd seen the way Chad had treated Evie, and although they were never really friends on the Isle, Mal had slowly come to think of Evie as a sister. She enjoyed spending time with Jay and Carlos, laughing with their jokes and chatting with them in class. However, she refused to admit that she may have felt love for the three of them. Not romantic love, but love nonetheless.

Maybe it was the fact that Mal had never experienced love.

She'd admitted it to Ben on their first date next to the enchanted lake. She'd told him that she didn't know what love felt like, which was true. She didn't know what the love of a mother felt like because her mother refused to show it. She didn't know what the love of a sibling felt like because she'd never met any of her siblings, if she had any. She'd never felt love for a boy like Ben because she'd never _dated_ a boy like Ben.

But Ben was everything she was not. He was sweet and kind and full of love for his people, something Mal admired in him, although she'd never reveal it. He was the prince the world deserved, the _king_ the world deserved. But Mal? She was born out of evil and wickedness, and she could never compare herself to Ben, let alone allow herself to love him.

When Ben gave her the ring at his coronation, Mal knew she was hooked. Deep down, she knew she could never steal that wand. Because something had started growing inside of her, and it was _wonderful_. The heart she'd kept frozen was melting, as if spring had finally found its way to her. She felt warm and _happy_.

That warmth and happiness left when she grabbed the wand from Jane's hands. She saw the look in Ben's face, and knew she could never forget it. She could never forget the heartbreak she saw in his eyes.

And so, she chose good. She fought against her own mother who'd never loved her, and stuck by her friends who accepted her for who she was. She hugged Ben tightly, not wanting to ever let go of this dream she was living.

And so, a few months later, with his ring still on her finger and his hand clasped in hers, she told him.

They were back next to the enchanted lake, exactly where they'd had their first date. Mal was nervous yet excited, because Ben had spent the last few months teaching her the wonders of love, proving to her that he didn't need to be under a spell to love her.

"Ben," Mal began as he popped a strawberry in his mouth, "I need to tell you something."

"Do I have something on my face?" Ben instantly asked, embarrassed at the rate he'd been devouring their picnic.

"No," Mal laughed, taking his hand, "But I just wanted to say something.

"The first time you brought me here, you asked me if I loved you. I didn't know what love felt like then, and quite frankly, I was scared of finding out. I've grown up thinking that love is a weakness, that it's useless and shouldn't be felt. But you've shown me differently, and I've realised that I love you Ben. I always will."

She'd never forget the smile on his face as he pounced on her like a dog, kissing her cheeks with little murmured 'I love you's'.

Love wasn't her weakness. It was her strength.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried to make this as soppy as I could for you guys, because I've always wondered about Mal's approach to love.**

 **I'm taking this quick author's note to thank you guys for all the support you've been showing this fic. I love writing these short snippets of the VK's life, and I wanted to ask you guys to check out my other Descendants fics which I've been updating recently. (My newest one is a crossover with Harry Potter for those fans of the books/movies out there).**

 **I'd like to urge you to leave any suggestions for future chapters in the reviews, and follow the story for updates. I apologise this chapter took so long to publish, but I've been writing multiple short stories for this fic and I kept losing track of which one to publish. Thank you for reading, and until next time!**


	5. 5: Self-Depreciation (Evie)

_5: Self-Depreciation (Evie)_

Ever since she was born, Evie had been taught that all that mattered in life was to have a pretty face. She was taught that her smarts didn't matter, and that they'd never get her anywhere in life. She learnt how to apply makeup before she could speak, and to protect her heart at all costs.

She never attended the Isle schools like Mal, Jay and Carlos. It was only a year before their release into Auradon that the Evil Queen allowed her to socialise with people her age, having castle schooled Evie her whole life. Evie learnt quickly that people were mean and ruthless, like her mother, and that she had to be gentle and sweet to be able to find her prince charming.

So it was understandable when Evie failed her first assignment in Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots, having never learnt how to truly be evil. Her mother wasn't exactly evil per say, despite the name. She was just... Selfish. And vain. And perhaps wanted to kill her step-daughter to be the fairest of them all.

But then Evie found a new passion; science. She delved into the world of chemistry and equations, a newfound love growing inside her as the days passed. She never thought she'd be more than a pretty face, but by her third week in the high school she had the highest grades in the class.

However, when her mother found out, things went south.

Evie had been studying in her room the first time it happened. She heard the castle doors slam shut, a signal that her mother had arrived. However, before she could go and greet her, her mother stormed in the room in a fit of rage.

"Why am I hearing that you're wasting your time with school?" The Evil Queen demanded, ripping the papers out of Evie's hands.

"I-It's not what you think!" Evie tried to explain, cut off by her mother grabbing her arm.

"You were born with a pretty face, not with a brain," The Evil Queen snapped, dragging her daughter out of the room and towards a broom closet, "You'll be locked in here until you've learnt your lesson!"

Before she could protest, Evie found herself being flung in the tiny room, the sound of a lock clicking shut echoing on the walls. She tried screaming and banging onto the door, but her mother was irremovable on the idea.

Ever since, Evie had learnt that her looks would be all that people would ever care about, and that she'd never be good enough to please her mother. So when she was selected to go to Auradon, she decided to make her mother proud, whatever it took.

* * *

Evie was shocked to say the least. The moment she'd seen the bright red letter on the front of her chemistry test, she'd stuffed the papers into her file, refusing to show Doug her grade.

She'd gotten an A, and that was unacceptable. She shouldn't be clever. She should be spending her time combing her hair to perfection or wooing any passerby princes. She should be breaking hearts and cursing kingdoms, but instead, she'd received probably one of the highest grades in her class.

"Evie? Are you alright?" Doug asked kindly from across the table.

"Fine," Evie stammered as she put her file away, "Just not feeling well. I think I'll head back to me and Mals dorm."

The moment she'd reached the dorm, Evie found the test paper in her bag and stuffed it under her mattress. She was sure it was a mistake, it had to be. Or even a fluke, luck of the villains maybe. A single good grade wouldn't deteriorate her from her task; finding a prince.

But the good grades kept coming. Week after week of assignments piled up under her mattress, bright red A's plastered onto the front of each paper. She was driving herself crazy trying to figure out how she, the Evil Queen's daughter, had managed to become one of the top students in the class without a single hour of revision.

"Maybe it's just in your blood," Mal shrugged the night Evie confided in her, "We all have talents. Maybe yours is being a freaky science wiz or something."

"But I'm not meant to be good at science!" Evie exclaimed as she paced the room, "I'm meant to find a prince and give out poisoned apples!"

"E, listen to me," Mal began as she stood in front of Evie, "You're just as rotten and as wicked as I am, and your weird freaky science talent won't change that. It's just another thing you're good at, something people will envy about you."

Evie smiled softly, "Thanks Mal, I needed that."

And so, for that week Evie came to terms with the idea that maybe she could be more than what her mother wanted her to be. She could be smart _and_ beautiful.

That is, until family day rolled around.

* * *

Seeing her mother on the television screen sent chills down her spine. The Evil Queen was as wicked as ever, demanding to know everything about Evie's love life and how many hearts she'd broken already. She criticised her daughters appearance until Evie herself was in tears, Fairy Godmother finally shutting off the TV after noticing the state the four teens were in.

"We should go," Mal announced as soon as the stream was cut off, "We've got... Work to do."

The four villains exited the room quietly, Evie's mind swimming with thoughts. She should listen to her mother, shouldn't she? She was told she was just a pretty face, born to become the fairest of them all.

...But did she want that?

* * *

Doug and Evie had decided to spend the afternoon studying in her room for a chemistry test coming up the next day. Needless to say, Evie was conflicted. They were going to steal the wand in just a few days, and she knew that getting close to Doug was a dangerous game. However, she couldn't ignore the butterflies she felt around him.

"What did you get for question 10?" Doug asked, biting on his pencil as he tried to figure out the problem.

"I haven't done it," Evie lied, biting her own pencil in nervousness.

Doug paused before setting his books aside, adjusting his glasses and looking straight into Evie's eyes.

"Evie, what's going on?" He began, "I know you've done the question, as I know you've done the rest of this paper."

"You're wro-"

"No I'm not," He insisted, "I know you're smarter than you think you are, and I wish you'd just let yourself see it."

Evie still didn't believe it. But maybe one day, she would.


	6. 6: Anger

It wasn't a secret that villains anger tended to get a little out of hand. I mean, Maleficent did curse a child just because she wasn't invited to a party. However, no one in Auradon could have expected what would've happened when the VK's became angry.

* * *

Jay was the embodiment of violent anger, taking after his dad. However, he'd never dare harm one of his friends. Instead, he tended to make his way to the school gym and vent his anger on a punching bag until his arms ached.

Today was one of those days for Jay. He'd been mocked by his maths professor for not understanding a higher-level equation, which instantly infuriated the boy. He'd never learnt what sadness felt like, nor how to express it. So, he turned it into anger and made his way to the gym, spending hour upon hour punching the same leather punching bag.

It was only when he distantly heard the door to the gym creek open that he stopped. At some point the sun had started setting, and Jay didn't dare to imagine exactly how long he'd spent in the same spot.

"You missed tourney practice," Audrey's soft yet hesitant voice called out as she stepped towards Jay, still in her cheerleading uniform.

"Why do you care?" Jay shrugged, returning to the punchbag.

Audrey rolled her eyes. She'd seen Jay like this before, closed off and distant, but she was determined to break the bad-boy persona he'd built around himself. And although he looked rather attractive with his disheveled hair and work-out clothes, she didn't want to see him work himself to death.

"Come on," Audrey insisted as she took his arm, "I've made you iced tea."

Jay didn't know if it had been the hours of punching the bag or Audrey's soft hands, but somehow he'd managed to melt the anger away.

* * *

Carlos bottled up his feelings until the last minute, letting them all spill out when it became too much.

It had started with his mother, as most things did in his life. She'd lock him up in her fur cupboard from hours to days, leaving him alone for unhealthily long times. That taught him to keep things to himself, not to try and get out of the cupboard or be heard. He applied that to everything in his life, including anger.

When he got angry, he didn't tell anyone. He stayed silent and, as his mother called him, _obedient_. He was used to people not caring about what he thought.

However, a few months after leaving the Isle, he realised something had changed with him.

He didn't bottle up his feelings around his friends anymore. He laughed when funny things happened, cried when sad things happened, and even shouted at them when he was angry with them.

It felt warm and familiar, even during the screaming matches and play fighting with Jay. It felt _liberating_ to be angry.

* * *

Evie was the definition of passive aggressive. When she got mad, she'd storm off in a fit of angry glares and low snarls. She would stay mad at you for days, sometimes even _weeks_ after. She knew how to hold a grudge better than most, nearly as well as Maleficent could.

However, instead of plot or consider revenge, Evie transformed her anger in something better.

On the Isle, after having huffed and glared enough, she'd go back home and spend hours on end either creating new outfits or practicing her makeup and skin regime. She'd tell herself it was to make sure she didn't get wrinkles from the intense glaring, but in reality, she didn't like being angry.

She didn't like plotting and scheming for revenge. She liked designing and creating and _learning_ , and maybe she did those things when she was angry as spite towards her mother. She knew her mother wanted her to stay pretty and perfect like a princess, but she wanted to be more than that, and her outbursts of anger helped remind her.

In Auradon, she didn't need the excuse of being angry to study or design. Instead, she found her voice and used sharp-tongued replies to make her enemies cower. The first incident of this happened on family day when she 'accidentally' sprayed Chad with the sleeping perfume. She would never admit it out loud now, but it felt good to be bad.

And so, she didn't necessarily use her anger for evil like her mother, but instead used it to protect herself and her friends, and transformed the rage into passion for the things that she loved.

* * *

Mal was exactly like her mother; she cultivated rage, stored it inside her until she could strike back to whoever had wronged her. However, instead of sending a kingdom into eternal sleep, she got her revenge through the form of pranks.

For example, the first time one of Gastons sons had tried to steal something from her, she'd gathered a bucket of fish goop and poured it over his head. Then there was the time Jay had beat her in a race, where she enacted her revenge by spraying his dad's shop with bright pink spray paint.

Oh, and her eyes also tended to glow bright green when she was angry, but that's besides the point.

On the Isle, she'd gladly brag about her latest pranks and mischief to her mother, but in Auradon, she was scared to show people that side of her.

Especially Ben.

Ben had accepted every little flaw Mal had, but Mal doubted he'd be enthusiastic at the idea of her hanging Chad's underwear up on the school flagpole. Instead, Mal decided to keep her little anger habits under wraps.

She still played revenge pranks regardless, but she'd make sure _nothing_ traced back to her. It was even easier now that she had magic, being able to misplace peoples objects in the strangest of places with a flick of her wrist.

It wasn't that she was ashamed of her little habit, but she didn't want Ben to think any less of her, or worse, think of her as her mother. Maleficent was known to have quite the temper, and Mal didn't want Ben to worry about her becoming her mother.

And so, she continued to cast little pranks around the school whenever she got angry, which thankfully wasn't often. In fact, no one ever found out who exactly replaced the chemicals in the chemistry lab with explosive fruit punch.


	7. 7: Sleeping with Makeup On (Evie)

_Prompted by_ _ **Ember411**_ _. Thank you for this fabulous prompt!_

Although the Evil Queen valued beauty over anything else, she never really learnt to value natural beauty itself. Maybe it was in spite of Snow White's own natural beauty, but nevertheless, the Evil Queen created her own beauty out of what she could; makeup.

And of course, she passed this trait onto her daughter the moment she was born. Although makeup was scarce on the Isle, the Evil Queen made sure she had any and every kind of lipstick and blush available anywhere at any time in their castle. She taught Evie how to conceal her so-called 'imperfections' with layers upon layers of foundation and concealer, and how to enhance her eyes to captivate even a blind prince.

"I bet Aurora fell asleep with her makeup on," The Evil Queen had once grumbled as she did young Evie's makeup for the day, "Otherwise she'd never have found a prince!"

And that's where Evie got the idea.

It wasn't a common occurrence, because she knew that in reality there were little to no 'princes' on the Isle. She began falling asleep with her makeup on, her hair perfectly laid out behind her and her body perfectly rigid. She learnt the art of looking beautiful whilst unconscious, and she liked to practice it once in a while.

She knew it was horrible for her skin, and when she'd feel the repercussions through the occasional spot on her otherwise perfect skin, she'd spend hours upon hours on intense skincare to set her skin straight. It may have been a little obsessive, but it worked for her.

Her friends had noticed too once they'd all moved to Auradon, but they'd never questioned her weird little habit. They were used to each others quirks after life on the Isle, and even now when they were learning even more about each other they never questioned it.

Mal never questioned Evie's desire to always look perfect with her makeup and hair, nor did she question why her best friend would spend hours in the bathroom pampering her skin in the evenings. She didn't even dare question how much the products she used were.

However, after living in such close proximity with Evie, Mal started to notice the little things.

Evie had begun falling asleep with her makeup on less and less, taking her makeup off the moment they'd come back from dinner. Instead of pampering her skin for hours once a week, she'd do a little bit every night, and soon Mal noticed the healthier glow in her cheeks.

She'd also begun wearing less and less makeup around her, Jay and Carlos. It was weird at first, not being used to the freckles on her skin or the little beauty marks on her temples, but Mal was sure they'd all agree that she'd never looked better.

And that wasn't to say that makeup was a bad thing. Mal knew Evie enjoyed the art behind it, but sometimes Mal wondered what it would be like without her mothers influence. Now, it was like the only times Evie would wear makeup is when she'd enjoy wearing it.

And one faithful day, Mal realised who'd been the cuplrit of this change.

Doug.

Doug was possibly one of the most selfless guys on the Auradon Prep campus. Although he'd fallen for Evie's looks, he was one of the first to overlook the fact that she was a villain. In fact, Mal had heard him say he didn't care about her mother numerous times.

She was certain those were the magic words, the words to break Evie from the spell she'd been put under from her mother. She was finally free to love her own natural beauty for what it was, and Mal didn't mind one bit that it took a dwarf's son to do it.

Evie was happy, with or without makeup, and that was all that counted.

* * *

 **I apologise for the short update, however I didn't feel like I could continue this fic without addressing something important.**

 _Trigger Warning Start_

 _So I've received a number of rather dark prompts to write for this story, and I feel like I should address this before I continue writing. I will **NOT** be accepting any prompts of self-harming nature for a number of reasons._

 _One of these would be the simple fact that I don't find it fair or ethical to write any stories of that kind of nature. This is because as a writer, I don't know who reads my material, and I don't want to be responsible for triggering anyone. I also just find it plainly crude and horrible to romanticise or fantasize any kind of eating disorder, depression etc._

 _Another reason more relevant to Descendants is the simple fact that I don't see the four VK's doing anything that would harm themselves, as I imagine the Isle to be concentrated on survival of the fittest. They would not allow themselves to feel weak in any way, and therefore I do not feel comfortable nor do I think it's cannon to write about the four VK's self harming._

 _I'm not saying that there isn't a chance that the four may suffer from depression at any point in their lives, but I'm simply saying that they would not cope with it through harming themselves. I thought I should address this before I receive any more prompts of the nature. Thank you._

 _Trigger Warning End_

 **I hate that I had to write that little paragraph there, but I thought it was necessary. As always, please feel free to leave any prompts in the reviews as well as any opinions, suggestions etc. Remember to follow this story to receive updates, and as always, see you next chapter!**


	8. 8: Claustrophobia (Carlos and Mal)

_**Please read the Author's Note at the end, thank you.**_

It wasn't that Carlos didn't like small spaces, he just didn't like being in said small spaces. He definetly preferred the great outdoors, or maybe even a spacey bedroom. In fact, he wasn't fussy, not at all. Unless it came to small spaces, then he was the fussiest of all.

It wasn't a constant fear, not really. It wasn't like he found himself in storage closets often, no. But on the Isle, he often found himself locked in his mother's fur closet, engulfed in the layers of furs Cruella De Vil loved. It was suffocating and uncertain, never knowing when he'd be let out, and so, his fear developed into a fully fledged phobia.

He hated that about himself, his inability to stay in small enclosed spaces. He often found himself unable to enter the sports storage closet alone, nor be able to spend too long in the bathroom. It was a real problem, and he knew that, but he couldn't find it in himself to ask for help.

Meanwhile, Mal was on the same boat. Well, kind of.

It wasn't that she had a deeply embedded fear of small spaces. In fact, it was rarely a problem, but to her, it was a problem all the same. Many times on the Isle she'd accidentally locked herself in one too many small rooms, spending hours banging on the door waiting for someone to find the kindness to let her out. Needless to say, she'd ended up having to break the door down more times than not.

She hated feeling helpless, but that's what it made her feel like. Being trapped in a small room with no way out made her feel like the world was collapsing on her, like she was being crushed by the walls around her. She hated it, and she did her best to avoid it.

Thankfully, she was a fantastic liar. No one ever found out about this little fear of his, unlike everyone had with Carlos. Every single one of their friends had found out in one way or another that Carlos was most definetly _not_ a fan of enclosed spaces. None of the Auradon kids tried to pry into the reason why he was so afraid, but the VK's knew.

They'd heard the rumours on the Isle, of how Cruella De Vil mistreated her son. No one dared to confront her, not even Maleficent, and Mal never found out if it was out of fear or simply not caring. However, Mal made it her mission to look out for the younger boy in Auradon, making sure that _nothing_ could make him feel like Cruella had.

Therefore, she had no idea how they'd ended up in their current situation.

She'd been careful, _so_ careful. When the coach had asked her and Carlos to get the tennis rackets from the storage closet during gym, she'd done everything she could to make sure neither of them freaked out. She'd stayed close to Carlos as they trekked through the tennis courts and through the sports field to the outdoors sports closet, watching him carefully as he clenched and unclenched his fists. She'd left the sports closet door wide open - both of them - as the two of them collected the tennis rackets from the shelves.

What she hadn't considered, in spite of her careful and caring eyes, was the weather.

The wind slammed the doors shut, effectively locking them inside the small cupboard. The space fell in silence, save for their breath.

"We're locked in," Carlos realised, falling back into one of the walls, "Mal, we're locked in."

Mal looked around frantically, pushing against the doors and windows. However, everything was tightly sealed, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to bust down either of the doors. That didn't stop her from trying.

She flung herself against the door multiple times, trying in desperation to break it down. She was freaking out, she knew that, and she couldn't imagine what Carlos was feeling.

Carlos.

She abandoned the door in favour of turning to her friend, who'd now sunk down onto the floor and brought his knees to his chest. Carlos didn't like this, didn't like this one bit. He could feel the room closing in on him, the ceiling falling down.

Immediately, Mal was in front of him, taking his hands in hers. She had to find a way to calm him down, at least until someone found them.

"They'll notice we've been gone for a while, we'll be fine," Mal tried to reassure him, however the teen could barely hear her, "Come on Carlos stick with me."

"We're going to die in here," Carlos choked out dramatically, "I know it."

"No we won't," Mal argued sternly, "We're our parent's kids, remember? We'll find our way out."

In retrospect, Mal knew that the situation would eventually be laughable, freaking out so much after being locked in a room for less than five minutes. However, to the two of them, it was facing their fears, something they hadn't done since they'd stood up to their parents. Regardless, Mal curled up next to Carlos, holding his hand and waiting.

She didn't know how long they'd been on the floor like that, but eventually, the comforting sound of a door opening echoed through the room, and the melodious sound of Evie's voice filled their ears.

"There you guys are!" she exclaimed in delight, "How on earth did you get locked in here?"

Mal shrugged, standing up slowly with a grin on her face, "Guess we're just that clumsy."

And as the three of them walked out of that room, Mal and Carlos realised something. No matter where they were trapped, no matter how small or big the room, their friends would come save them.

Because with a friend, their world didn't seem so small anymore.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Apologising for not posting wouldn't be enough, but anyway, I'm sorry for neglecting my stories on here.**_

 _ **I've had a ton of college work with my performance exams, but now I'm ready to dedicate time to what I love doing; writing. And so, although updates may be scarce with large time gaps, I will complete all my stories.**_

 _ **Any reviews or suggestions would be very appreciated, and I'd also like to thank who gave me the 'Claustrophobia' prompt. Unfortunately, I hadn't saved a username when I'd written the prompt down. Prompts will always be open, and once again, I'm sorry for the late updates.**_


	9. 9: AU Fear Of Love (Mal)

_**This is an AU version of 'Fear Of Love'. Please let me know if you'd like to see more AU oneshots in the future!**_

Mal had never really trusted many people in her life. In fact, she barely trusted anyone. With her father leaving before she was born and her mothers constant pressures to be exactly like her, Mal didn't really even know who she was.

Mal had learnt over the years that it was better to be feared than to be loved. Love always ended up in pain, she knew that, and so she became one of the most feared students in Auradon Prep High, because a shield was always better than letting your guard down. She'd built barriers around her heart so tall and so strong that she'd forgotten how to feel, how to _love_.

It was like everyone else was on the other side of the window, and she was just looking in. She was watching the world around her move but she couldn't move with it, because she didn't know how. She wasn't popular or considered pretty, she was considered dangerous and scary, and although she liked it, sometimes she wondered how life would be if she was on the right side of the window.

She wanted a fresh start, to move to a place where no one knew who she was and no one could stop her from being who she wanted to be. However, that was a dream that wasn't made to be reality. And so, she walked to school early that day, unlit cigarette between her lips and earphone in her left ear. She didn't smoke, but it was all part of her image.

She'd just made it to the steps of the school when she felt someone harshly bump into her side, the cigarette flying out of her mouth and landing on the floor, also causing her to fall onto the steps. She squeezed her eyes in pain as she felt her hip harshly hit the corner of the step, a gasp of pain falling out of her lips.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Mal was ready to snap at the boy. She was ready to tear him down with guilt, maybe even get him to buy her a new pack of cigarettes considering hers had just been squashed in her pocket. However, the moment her eyes met his green ones, all thoughts melted away.

She knew the boy. Ben, otherwise known as the head of the student body committee and captain of their football team, was staring at her with wide puppy-dog eyes. She couldn't find it in her to be angry, not when the boy with golden hair was staring at her.

He was gorgeous, she had to admit it. She'd seen him around school a couple of times before, with his soccer jersey and dashing smile. She'd never spoken to him, of course she hadn't, but looking at him now she just wanted to talk the day away with him. Instead, she turned back to her defensive side, the soft look on her face being replaced with her normal harsh glare.

"Watch where you're going," she grumbled, dusting off her sleeves and reluctantly looking away from the boys eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry," he stuttered momentarily, crouching down next to Mal, "Are you hurt? I really should've looked where I was going, this is totally my fault."

Mal was at loss for words. She hadn't expected him to be so... Nice. She was aware of the few people around them watching, yet under his gaze she felt like she was the only one that mattered.

"Let me help you at least," he insisted, standing up and holding his hand out for Mal, "Here."

Hesitantly, keeping her cold scowl on, she grasped the boys warm hand with her own cold one and allowed him to help her up. She hissed in pain as the skin on her hip stretched, ignoring how Ben held onto her hand for far longer than expected.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, picking her bag up for her, "Would you like me to take you to the nurse or-"

"I'm fine," she snapped automatically, pulling her bag away from him, "Just- watch where you're going next time."

With a swift spin of her heel, Mal stalked away from the golden boy, ignoring the pain on her hip and in her heart.

* * *

It's not like she was in love with him. Hell, she didn't _know_ him, and so she couldn't explain to herself why she couldn't get the golden boy out of her head. It had nearly been a month since the incident on the school steps, and although she hadn't spoken to him since, she still saw him nearly every day parading around the school with his friends.

She knew he probably didn't even notice her, because who would? Although she was feared, she wasn't popular. People didn't try to be her friend, they tried to stay away from her. All around her, life moved seamlessly, leaving her as the odd one out.

The school bell rung through the school, signalling class was over. Mal slowly made her way out of the classroom, as she wasn't in a rush to meet anyone in the cafeteria. Instead, she made her way to the sports field and to the bleachers, planning on spending yet another day wasting away underneath the white benches.

She sat down underneath the tall white bleachers, her back against the cracked brick wall as she watched the football team practice. Rolling her eyes at the scenes unfolding in front of her, she pulled out her phone and sketchbook and began doodling, plugging her earphones in to drown out the football players.

She'd just added the finishing touches to her newest sketch when something across the field caught her eye. An unfamiliar girl with dark blue hair and a perfectly tailored private school uniform had taken a seat on the bleachers above her, accompanied by the highschool cheerleader team. With a shrug, Mal was about to resume her drawings when she noticed something else. Or rather, _someone_ else.

Making his way to the bleachers was none other than Ben himself, sweaty and clad in his football jersey. He didn't notice her sat alone under the bleachers, because who'd notice her anyway, and instead sat himself next to the mysterious girl with blue hair, talking to her in hushed whispers like lovers would.

Mal took her sketchbook and left.

* * *

 _"I don't know what to do E. I see her everywhere, and she's just so-"_

 _"Ben, I think you're lovesick."_

* * *

Mal had stopped her regular visit to the bleachers. It had been a few weeks since she'd last sat underneath the tall metal structure. She didn't know why the spot had lost its appeal, but watching the endless football practices had just become painful really, yet she couldn't explain why.

Classes had finished for the day, leaving Mal to walk home alone once again. However, rather than returning home straight away, she decided to take a quick stop in a convenience store, looking for something sweet. She knelt down to the chocolate bar shelf when the sound of heels clicking approached her, a gentle unfamiliar voice flooding her ears.

"I wouldn't have pinned you for a milk chocolate kind of girl."

Mal stood up immediately, coming face to face with none other than the blue-haired girl she'd seen a week prior, still clad in her private school dark blue blazer. Her face was decorated with a gentle smile, the flawless complexion complementing her princess-like aura. Mal had to admit the girl was gorgeous, she could see why Ben would take such an interest in her.

"Have we met?" Mal snapped automatically, her eyes squinting into a harsh glare.

However, the girl simply smiled back, "Not formally, but I've heard a lot about you."

Mal raised her eyebrow doubtfully, crossing her arm, "You have?"

Instead of responding, the girl simply held her hand out.

"I'm Evie."

* * *

Over the few weeks Mal had known Evie, the girl had wormed her way into her life far quicker than Mal would've liked. The day they'd met, Evie had swapped numbers with her with the promise of texting, yet still refused to tell Mal the one important detail she wanted: who'd been talking about her.

Evie was charming, smart and gorgeous, and Mal soon found out that rather than dating Ben, she was head-over-heels with another boy on the football team, Chad. She'd become good friends with Ben over the summer through their summer jobs, and instantly took a liking to him.

It was weird for Mal, to have someone to talk to. Evie was like a breath of fresh air in her life, and although she refused to open up to her or even crack a smile, she was still glad to have met the blue-haired girl, even though she'd never admit it out loud.

It was a wednesday morning when she spotted Evie at the front of the schools, no longer dressed in her private school uniform. Instead, she wore a look of confusion on her face, her lips immediately turning into a bright smile when she spotted Mal.

"Hey!" Evie greeted, rushing towards Mal, "Guess what?! My parents transferred me here!"

* * *

Mal made sure to stay away from Evie over the few days she'd been in the school. She couldn't bring her reputation down, not when she had the chance to start over. She knew how precious that opportunity could be, and so she stayed away, once again resuming her place under the bleachers.

She'd just finished a sketch of a smoking blue caterpillar when a set of unfamiliar shoes appeared in front of her. She removed her headphones and looked up, only to be met with gentle green eyes once again.

"That's really good," Ben told her shyly, smiling at the drawing of the caterpillar, "Any reason why he's smoking?"

"Creative flare," she shrugged, unable to meet the boys eyes, "Why are you down here?"

"You looked lonely," he shrugged, taking a seat next to her, "I thought I'd join you."

Although she couldn't comprehend why the boy had taken an interest in her, she couldn't find it in herself to snap at him or tell him to leave. Instead, she silently handed him one of her earphones and started a new drawing, this time of a rose trapped in a glass.

* * *

Days passed, yet Ben never left. He spent his lunches with Mal, sometimes in silence and sometimes in conversation. Evie soon joined them, the three creating something close to a friendship. However, Mal had yet to let her walls down, but that changed one day when Ben approached her at her locker.

"Mal!" He greeted happily, making his way towards her, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," Mal grumbled, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me saturday?"

Mal's eyes shot open in shock, turning to stare at Ben in a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

"Why?" She blurted, "Wouldn't it be better to take Evie? She loves stuff like that."

Ben smiled, "Well, I don't want to take Evie on a date if I'm completely honest."

Mal didn't know what made her say yes, and she didn't know why she said yes the second time. She didn't know why she lead herself to believe that Ben liked her, but unknowingly, Mal was slowly opening herself up to love.

And she was okay with that.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I'm loving the idea of the Descendants characters in real-world situations. Please let me know if you enjoyed the AU version of 'Fear of Love', and if you'd like me to write more AU Bad Habit oneshots. Also, as always, please feel free to leave any prompts in the reviews. Thank you! x**


End file.
